


the sea and the stars

by typomachine



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Langst, i read this and go, im a sucker for klance, klangst, tOO DEEP GO BACKK, this is deep. but extra deep if u think about it., this ship will be the end of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typomachine/pseuds/typomachine
Summary: if only he could touch the stars





	the sea and the stars

**Author's Note:**

> this story is going to be in all lowercase
> 
> i feel like the tags tell more story than the actually stories in all my works smh

lance's feet touched the rolling tide, the cool water brushing against his feet refreshing him from the hot night.

 

his rolled up jeans still managed to get sand interlaced into some wrinkles and creases, but he didn't seem to mind that much.

 

keith.

 

a few extra drops joined into the sea, some missing completely and landing into the already damp sand, only to be swept up again and painted over, not a single trace left.

 

buried under a new sheet of sand. just like his sadness, quickly becoming a non-different expression. a new slate.

 

lance couldn't help being sad.

 

lance knew that keith wasn't getting too much nutrition at school, so he decided to leave a small bag with keith's name on it, with thick, black sharpie.

 

keith discarded it just like he did with lance's feelings.

 

if only lance could be able to be like keith.

 

amazing, talented keith.

 

the amazing fighter pilot.

 

the soothing waves that lapped at his feet calmed him from another small rainfall.

 

he was like the sea.

 

expressive with his emotions, but could become calm extremely quickly.

 

oh, if lance could be the horizon, he could be close to keith.

 

where the sea touches the sky.

 

then, the blackness turns into little pools of light.

 

some are small bursts, then simmer down a bit before shining as brightly.

 

could he, the sea, touch the stars of keith?

 

lance smiled fondly at the stars, hoping to be able to reach them one day.

**Author's Note:**

> me: i wanna write something!!  
> me: has amazing idea  
> me: starts writing  
> me: getting the story all nice n shit  
> me: forgets what the purpose of the story was  
> me:  
> m e:
> 
>  
> 
> im concerned why does this happen every single fucking time
> 
> i had a really nice deep thng its still deep but
> 
> it was gonna be great but nooooo


End file.
